degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShadowLong/Wikians In The Woods ~ Part 3
'Wikians In The Woods ''~ Part 3Edit Characters (In Order of Appearance): ⦁ Nick, The Shy Guy ⦁ Alexandria, The Dumbfound Girl ⦁ Kieran, The Gothic Guy ⦁ Juvia (Yazzy), The Main Friend ⦁ Matt, Juvia's Boyfriend ⦁ Tori, A teenage girl who is also running from the serial killer. ⦁ Unknown, The Serial Killer ''Nick, Alexandria and Kieran continue walking down the road. '' '''Nick: "Exactly how long have we been walking down this stupid road?" Alexandria: "Long enough..." Kieran: "We're only like, a good ten minutes away now." Alexandria: '"(Stops walking) ten minutes?!" '''Kieran: '"Yes." 'Alexandria: '"We've been walking for fucking hours!" '''Kieran: "(Also stops walking) Who cares, it's not my fault that some dumbass decided to take our engine." Alexandria: '''"Can we at least sit down and rest for a second? Carrying all these bags are killing my arms." '''Kieran: "No. Keep walking." Nick: "(Stops walking as well) Come on Kieri, we HAVE been walking for hours..." Kieran drops one of the bags of party supplies they were all carrying. Kieran: "Look, I'm hot, sweaty, and fucking tired of all of your bullshit! I'm so sick of you two bitching and complaining for five fucking hours straight, so pick up your damn feet and stop acting like I haven't been dragging these stupid bags for hours along with the both of you!" Everyone was silent. Nick: "Kieri, I-" Kieran: "And another thing....(Kieran gets in Nick's face) don't ever call me 'Kieri' again." Kieran turns around, picks up the bags and continues walking down the path. Nick is speechless. Alexandria: "Hey, don't worry about him. I don't think he took his pills today." Nick: "He takes pills?" Alexandria: "He used to be suicidal Nick, of course he takes pills." Alexandria continued walking down the path and Nick followed behind. Back at the gas station, Unknown is shown getting into the car after putting the engine back in. The car starts back up and Unknown drives down the path to the cabin, grinning. At the cabin. Juvia is pacing around the living room and Matt is sitting down. Juvia: "I'm so fuckin' confused right now, I don't know what to do. Sh-should I call them? It's getting dark." Matt: "They're fine, Yazzy. Don't worry about it." Juvia: "Y-you haven't called me Yazzy since-" Matt: "(Walks up to Juvia and holds her) Our first kiss." Juvia smiles. Juvia: "Well, I must admit, I certainly do feel a lot safer in your arms." Matt: '"Good." ''Holding the phone, Juvia dials Kierans number behind Matt's back. 'Matt: '"I know what you're doing." '''Juvia: "I gotta call them!" Juvia holds the phone to her ear. No answer. There is a loud knock on the door. Juvia opens the door. Juvia: '''"Oh my God!" '''Matt: "Who is it?!" Matt grabs a frying pan and rushes to the door. Kieran: "(Clearly a little pissed off) We're back!" Juvia: '"You don't seem too happy to be. What happened?" '''Kieran: '"Nothing..." Kieran walks in and sits the bag down on the counter. 'Juvia: '"What's in the bag?" Alexandria and Nick finally catch up and walk inside. 'Alexandria: '"We're back!" 'Juvia: '"So I heard!" 'Nick: '"We went out to get party supplies, and when we finally got back in the car, we noticed our engine was missing. We had to walk all the way back, it took at LEAST six hours or so." '''Juvia: "Whoa...do you know what this means?" Nick: "Hell yeah! It means we're gonna throw the best party ever!" Nick grabs the beer out of one of the bags and waves it in the air. Juvia: '''"No...it means that someone is here with us..." Juvia, Matt, Kieran, Alexandria and Nick all look at each other. '''Matt: "I'm sure some random guy just came by, his engine broke and he just took yours and drove off. If someone was out to hurt you two he would've done it while you guys were walking down a straight path for six hours." Nick: "I guess you're right." Juvia: "Wait, so you guys DIDN'T try to set the house on-" Alexandria turns the climbs on the table, shakes up on of the wine bottles they picked up, and pops the cap off. The wine shoots out on Nick, Matt, Juvia and Kieran. Alexandria: "Let's get this fucking party started!" Juvia: "(Blasts the radio and jumps on the table as well) Woo!!!" The five friends began partying. Hours pass by and no one notices that someone has been banging on the door for the last few hours. Juvia: "Guys shut up...do you hear that?" Nick goes over to turn off the radio near the front door. The banging on the door is noticably louder. Juvia: "I fucking told you guys that someone else was here!" Kieran: "Juvia, shut up! Everyone just shut up! If we be very quiet, they have to leave sometime." The lights shut off. Alexandria screams Kieran: '"Alex! What's wrong?! Where are you!?" ''Alexandria runs and holds on to Kieran '''Alexandria: "(Whispers) I'm right here, Kieri....I'm scared...help." Kieran: "(Holds and comforts her) Everything's gonna be ok." Juvia: "(Whispers) Where the hell is Matt?" Nick: "(Whispers) Guys, he passed out on the couch! But, he heartbeat is getting faint. What the hell did yall put in his drink?" Juvia: "(Runs to Matt) Oh my God, Matt! Baby, are you ok?!" The knocking gets harder, practically shaking the whole house. Nick: "(Whispers) Keep your damn voice down!" Juvia: '''"Don't you tell me what to fucking do! Someone here drugged him! He won't wake up!" '''Nick: "(Whispers) You really think it was one of us? As if we would try to kill our own best friend?!" Kieran: '''"No! Don't you see what's going on here? Someone tried to burn down the house, appparently, took our engine, drugged Matt, shut the lights off...and I bet that same person is the one pounding on our door. Whoever this crazy bastard is, he's trying to fucking kill us! Pack your shit, we need to get out of here as soon as possible!" '''Tori: "(Outside of the cabin) Help! Help! Let me in! Help!" Nick: "We gotta let her in..." Juvia: "Nick, don't you dare! It's a fucking trap!" Nick: "This girl needs our help! She's probably running from the same damn man we are!" Nick walks over to the door. A faint noise of an engine starts up, and the sound a car accelerating is heard. The knocking and screaming continues. Nick: '''"She's still out there!" '''Alexandria: "Just open it!" Kieran and Juvia: '"No!" ''Nick opens the door and Tori bursts in. 'Tori: '"Close it! Close it! He's coming! He's gonna-" The car bursts through the front door, killing Nick and Tori. Kieran, Alexandria and Juvia screams. The are speechlessly trembling. Unknown hops out of the car and looks at the four friends, making his/herself visable to them for the first time. 'Unknown: '"Now...anyone wanna tell me? Who's next?" '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts